Track lighting systems are a popular choice for a variety of lighting applications due to high versatility and multiple design options. Present track lighting systems generally employ track heads requiring a gimbal ring and/or holder for receiving the light source, such as a light bulb or lamp. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical light bulb or lamp for a track light fixture. The light bulb B emits light L from a first end E1. The light bulb B comprises a second end E2 having a base 10 for interfacing with a socket or holder of the fixture. In the embodiment of FIG. 1, the base 10 is an Edison type base for screwing into a socket or holder of the track light fixture. Other lamp or light bulb bases are possible for track light fixtures, including GU 10 and GU 24 bases as well as end plugs. Existence of the lamp base necessarily requires the track light fixture to employ a holder or socket for electrically interfacing with the lamp for operation. FIG. 2 illustrates a prior track light fixture 20 wherein the lamp or light bulb 21 is screwed into or otherwise coupled to a holder or socket 22. FIG. 3 illustrates another embodiment of a prior track light fixture 30 wherein the lamp 31 is coupled to a holder or socket 32. The holder or socket 32 comprises an outer rim 32a and side supports 32b to provide an integrated appearance for the lamp 31. FIG. 4 illustrates a further embodiment of a prior track light fixture 40 wherein the lamp 41 is coupled to a holder or socket 42. Similar to FIG. 3, the holder or socket 42 comprises an outer rim 42a and body 42b to provide a monolithic, integrated appearance.
The lamp holder can be integrated into the track head in a number of ways. As provided in FIGS. 2-4, use of a gimbal is a common method of integrating the lamp holder and associated lamp into the track head. However, use of gimbals and other support structures can be cumbersome and aesthetically unpleasing. Gimbals and lamp holders can also increase track head manufacturing time and costs.
In alternative embodiments, track light fixtures have been developed that do not employ lamps or light bulbs. FIG. 5, for example, illustrates a track light fixture 50 wherein light emitting diodes (LEDs) 51 are integrated at the base of a cylindrical housing 52. The interior of the cylindrical housing 52 can comprise reflective surfaces 53. In the embodiment of FIG. 5, the cylindrical housing 52 and associated LEDs 51 are coupled to a driver box 54. FIG. 6 illustrates another embodiment of an integrated LED track light fixture 60. The track light fixture 60 also comprises a cylindrical housing 62 having reflective interior surfaces 63. While being desirable for several applications, integrated LED track light fixtures cannot provide a lamp or light bulb shape/appearance and are often cost intensive to manufacture due to driver and associated LED circuitry requirements.